Drought and About
Drought and About is an episode of Aussie Outback Friends. This episode introduces a new character: Guzzle the water-holding frog. Roles Starring *Guzzle Featuring *Joey *Kuddly *Hairy *Platto *Prickles *Glider *Sheila and Sheldon Appearances *Tazzy *Stripes *Generic Outback Friends Plot The outback begins drying up as the result of an upcoming drought. Guzzle senses by the heat and cracks on the ground that he must follow his instincts once again. Guzzle drinks all the water he finds, from drops of rain to big ponds, unknowingly drying the place even more. Guzzle then buries himself underground and goes to sleep. Above ground, Joey and Kuddly rush to the billabong for a splash, only to find out it has been dried up into a mud puddle, where Platto is seen "swimming". Meanwhile, Hairy gets exhausted from the heat and pulls out a water bottle. But just before he could refresh himself, Sheila and Sheldon snatch it from him and run off with it, along with numerous other water bottles and canteens they stole. Hairy tries to run after them, but quickly shrivels up from dehydration and dies. Safe from the chaos above ground, Guzzle suddenly awakens with the need to pee. As he tries to hold it in, the view goes back to the surface, where the heat has started a bushfire. Prickles runs off with his quills aflame, looking for something to wash off the fire. He jumps into the mud puddle, impaling Platto. He manages to cool off, but the mud dries up and leaves him stuck in the ground. Glider discovers a tree with sap and drinks it, satisfying his thirst. He sees Sheila and Sheldon running off with bottles and canteens of water and decides to save the day again. Sheila and Sheldon find a place to relax and start drinking, when Glider takes the objects away from them. He foolishly pours out all the water in hopes of moistening the ground. A thirsty and angry crowd surrounds Glider and he flies off with the crowd on his tail. He passes by the stuck Prickles and the crowd tramples over him. Glider's tail is grabbed and he is pulled in. But just moments away from clobbering, he feels a drop of rain. The clouds have darkened and the rain saves the day. Underground, Guzzle feels a rain drop and decides it is time to resurface. Upon coming out, he rushes to the bathroom, only to bump into a branch. This causes him to belch out all the water absorbed into him, forming a blast of water which hits the crowd of animals and floods the outback. Guzzle feels his bladder has emptied and sighs in relief. Moral "Don't wet the bed." Deaths #Hairy shrivels and dies from dehydration. #Platto is impaled by Prickles' quills. #Prickles is trampled by the angry crowd. #Glider, Joey, Kuddly, Sheila, Sheldon, Tazzy, presumably Stripes, and numerous others are drowned. Trivia *This is the debut appearance of Guzzle. *The episode was originally named Holding It In, thought it was changed since it was more about the drought. *This is the second time the land is flooded and characters drown. Glider previously did this in Glide and go Seek, which also had a forest fire. *Dingo, Pup and Scratches are the only AOF characters absent from this episode. *Stripes and a flipped-out Tazzy were seen in the angry mob. Tazzy seemed to be their leader while Stripes' head could be seen far back. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Aussie Outback Friends